Lovers Destiny
by Crystal18
Summary: Mist and Quay finally meet and destiny and myth will finally be filled or will it.More to come soon Please review


Lover's destiny.   
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks Belong to Disney, Mindy belongs to Dutchess. Quay and Candy and Mid's Belong to Mercy Knight. Winter and Mist Belong to me.  
  
Mindy sighed bored as she watched TV. In the lounge, while her mother and father were out leaving her at home to baby-sit her younger brother Midelion Junior, who was ten, while she was sixteen. She groaned as she switched through the channels; nothing was on. She wanted badly to go out and have fun.   
  
But no, she was stuck babysitting, Ruby and Red where also there babysitting for Sapphire and Drake, Red was watching her own child. Finally Mindy found a channel to watch, it was a romance action drama, she sighed, and she just wished she had a guy to watch the movie with.  
Winter comes in holding Gunner and Alycia in her arms; she puts them down on the rug. "I am hiding from Phil, again." she chuckles lightly and smiled. "You are looking bored Mindy,"

Mindy turns to her with sarcasm dripping off her voice "No you think?" She rolls her eyes and stands up and kicks a wall viciously, "God I am the only girl without a guy! This sucks!" She sits down and pouts.  
Just then the door opened up to reveal Nighthawk, his long black hair and white feathers made his appearance look sexy. He watched Mindy kick the wall. He chuckled. "I'd stop that if I were you, you aren't teaching those ducklings good manners,"

Mindy turns to face him, she glares at him and storms up to him, her head barely reaches his shoulders, she looks up at him and pokes him in the chest. "Don't tell me what to do pal! You aren't my boss!" She glares at him with her silver eyes.Ariel watched the confrontation, "Whoa, whoa," She said, as she leapt off the sofa and pushed the two apart. "Calm down you two! Go to your corners and cool off! This is no way to act in front of the ducklings."   
Nighthawk backed away from Mindy with a smirk on his beak. "Might have to ask you out Mindy, I like the bad tempered ones," he walks out of the room to head to the pond.Everyone turns their attention to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Winter being the closest answers it. Winter is shocked to see a wet drake with long blue hair standing at the door, "I am sorry miss but this looked like the only friendly house in the area." His beak chatters with the cold from the rain outside.Winter gently pulls the drake inside. "Mist, could you get some towels please." she tells her friend as she leads the drake over to the warm fire to get him warm. Mist comes back with the towels handing them to the drake, her golden eyes look him over, and he was nice looking. "What is your name?" she asked smiling.  
By the fire the drake is shivering violently trying to warm himself, they noticed that his feathers were white. He pushes his wet blue hair out of his face to reveal beautiful silver blue eyes. "Na. Na...Name's Quay Qu...Qu...Quay.. Vi...Vi.... Vincent, Quay Vincent." He managed to get out though his chattering beak.Meanwhile, Winter is sizing the drake up she decides some of her husband Craig's clothes would fit Quay, she leaves going to her and Craig's room returning with some dry clothes, "You can put these on, Quay," she tells Quay.  
Winter hears her twin's cries, as she hands the clothes to Mist. "Show him where he can get changed," As Winter goes to tend to her ducklings.  
Mist nods, her gold eyes watching Quay, she feels wired, as she looks at him like there was some connection between them, she shakes slightly,"I'll show you where the bathroom is you can dry and change in there," she walks in front leading him to the bathroom giving Quay a chance to look her over.Mist being small but she was athletic build, was curvy, and her long hair was black and blue, to reached down past her lower back, it shines as it softly moves, her white feathers had a hint of grey to her, her small delicate hands are covered with gloves, and she was dressed in jeans and jumper, as Quay looks her over."Just comes out when you are done." she tells him as she opens the bathroom door and hands him the clean dry clothes, her fingers brush against his, and she blushed, it was a tingling sensation, she turns a little so he can not notice her blushing.Quay nods still shivering, he walks into the bathroom and closes the door. He comes out twenty minutes later. His hair is now dry, and tied in a braid down his back. It reached almost to his ankles. He was now warm and in dry clothes. Mist looked his lithe muscular body fitted snugly into the clothes he had been given to wear. His own wet clothes in his hands, he spoke to Mist, in a clear baritone voice, "Where should I put these Miss?"Mist smiles and takes his wet clothes, she takes them to the laundry, and puts them in the washer/dryer machine, and returns to Quay and leads him to the kitchen. "You looks hungry have you eaten at all today?" she asks politely, making some warm drinks one for him the other for her.Quay shakes his head in a no motion, "I was on my way to get something to eat, when this car passed me and I found myself a couple houses up from this one," he replied. Mist smiles hearing his stomach growl, "I'll make you something, my brother says I am a good cook." Mist tells him, as she gestures to him to sit at the table.  
She pulls a few things out of the fridge and cooks them up; she places the food and a hot drink in front of him.  
"I really don't mean to be an inconvenience, I feel like I am intruding here," he says smiling slightly."No it's ok Quay, I made most of those party pies and pizza, today, and it's good to see more of our kind here on Earth. So what do you do? How long had you been here for?" she questions him. She takes a moment to look him over head to toe.  
'God he's sexy,' she thinks to herself. 'Not like I have any chance.'"I arrived today," As he takes a bite of the pie; "I am a musician, singer, Guitar player mostly, played in a band called the Crystal Dagger."   
Mist nods. "I used to sing myself until I came here, now I just model and cheer-lead for the hockey team." Mist smiles lightly towards him.  
Quay smirks, "Maybe we could jam together sometime then?"  
Mist's eyes shine. "I'd like that, so anything else I should know about you?"Quay pulls a locket from under his shirt. "You said there where other ducks here, have you seen this girl? She's my cousin." he shows her a picture of his friend Candy Lane.  
He's surprised then answers. "Yes Candy is here on Earth, this is her house, she's out with some other friends tonight, Oh I forgot to introduce myself I am Mist Knightdrake, and may I ask how old you are?" Mist asks.Quay blinks and shakes her hand, "You mean Candy is actually here alive. We thought she was dead..." He pauses for a moment to let it sink in before he answered her other question with another question. "How old are you?'  
"Yes Candy's alive and I am twenty," Mist told him.   
Quay cringed. "Sorry, I'm thirty, didn't mean to insult you."  
"It's ok to ask," Mist says as she suddenly feels her hopes go down, he won't like me now, she thinks to herself.Quay looks at her, "I know I'm asking a lot but, is there a room I could stay in tonight?"  
He thinks to himself, "Maybe yours."  
Mist nods and looks to him, "We have a spare room you can stay in, that way you can see candy in the morning."  
Mist leads him to the room after he finished eating, Quay wiping his beak, "Thanks, don't wake me too early." He tells her.When they reach the bedroom door Mist turns to him, she smiles. "I'll see you in the morning. I am off to bed myself, my room is next door," she points to another door off the spare room. "That other one also leads to my room, Never quite understood why." she then bids him good night heading to bed herself.  
Quay smirks as he closes the hall door; he picked up a chair and places it under the knob of the other door, and goes to bed. 


End file.
